gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eganio/Archive 1
For more current discussions, please see: *User talk:Eganio *Archive 2 Hey Hey, I'm Flesh-n-Bone from wiki and nice to see you signed up to this place. --''San Andreas Master'' 19:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I know, same reason why I joined here instead, it pisses me off a lot around there and here's much more things to use your knowledge for as a GTA player. --''GTA 4 PC'' 19:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::ehh, I just accepted your friends request. Took me a while to find it. --''GTA 4 PC'' 18:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Reply Re. Glad to hear it. I'm wondering if you have any ideas for how we could make use of the masses of extra information, speculation and opinion everyone has that don't fit into the encyclopaedic articles? Discussion is one avenue, but is there anything else we could do? Gboyers (?) 19:13, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Editorials! That's perfect. Gives people a chance to write as much as they like on a subject, without it being chopped down to a couple of concise perfected paragraphs. Question is, do you think we do this per-article (Buffalo/Editorial) or per-user-per-article (Buffalo/Eganio) or per-user (User:Eganio/What I think of Lazlow) or totally independent (Editorial:What I think of Lazlow)? The last one allows collaboration between people, which IS the point of a wiki. Gboyers (?) 20:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense. I agree with the informal and separate nature of the editorials, but also how it can integrate with the wiki and facilitate communication. However, what about extending normal articles? As in, just adding extra information to a page that doesn't need to go on the main article. Such as alternative walkthroughs (not just for missions, but eg how to obtain an Andromada) - surely that should be tied to the article. That could be made as a subpage, but for consistency that would be a good direction to expand the Editorials section. Any suggestions on what qualifies as an Editorial, what goes in the main article, and what doesn't go in at all? I appreciate your help. Gboyers (?) 23:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Garcia Please do. It was deleted because it only contained Category: Districts in San Fierro. So long as it is at least a sentence, the page should definitely exist. On another note, as we are a little short-staffed at the moment, would you want to be a sysop here? I'm quite ill at the moment, and it's only A-Dust that's going round doing any cleanup, and you seem to know what you're doing (more than most). The promotion would be on a temporary basis, until I know whether you're up to the job. Let me know - Gboyers (?) 09:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Awesome. You're now an Administrator (Sysop). The point of Admins is to keep the wiki running smoothly, deal with problems and problem members. There is a range of rights and privileges, but a lot of the time it is better to not use these, and discuss things with members. The most obvious 'powers' are the Protect, Delete and Move buttons at the top of each page, and I'm sure you can figure out what they do. You can also view previously-deleted pages (and restore them), edit protected pages (and unprotect them), rollback edits from the Diff screen (which instantly undoes everything that user did). On you will see a section at the bottom of additional tools, such as Block user, which is only to be used in the situation where a member is refusing to listen to staff, and cannot be tamed in the timescale you suspend them for. :This doesn't force you to be on the wiki 24/7, but with only 2 or 3 active staff, we need all the help we can get. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And dont forget that pretty much everything is reversible. Thanks. Gboyers (?) 20:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :nb: I should also mention you have Patroller rights. In you can see red exclamation marks next to each edit and new page that has not been 'patrolled' by a member of staff. If you view the Diff, or the link to a new page (N), you can see "Mark this edit as patrolled" or "Mark this page as patrolled" which simply removes the exclamation mark. We don't check every single edit ever (impossible) but we try and get some done as regularly as possible. In your preferences you can also automatically mark all your edits as patrolled, so we don't end up having to check up on staff. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 20:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) N is New page. You'll notice New pages don't have a diff link (cos theres nothing to compare it to), so you patrol it by clicking on the title, eg N Garcia‎; 21:16 - Gboyers (?) 21:10, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :That's absolutely fine. I understand your predicament entirely, as I've only been able to play a few hours of GTA IV, and so spoilers can be particularly damaging. This is one situation where I think we can rely on our members to do the legwork, since many will know what they're talking about. Patrolling is more about making sure nobodys ruining the wiki, making sure theres no spam, porn, unneccessary external links, stupid use of style etc - cleaning off that bottom layer of edits which we simply don't want. The processes of maintaining accuraccy and continuous improvement are ongoing, and often user-led. What you've been doing so far has been great, and I'd like to thank you for your help before I give you more stuff to do :) :As for admin jobs, there are always things that need doing. The usual way of doing things (which you dont have to follow) is to have a couple of 'pet projects' - things which you spend a lot of time working on and building up. For example, GuildKnight is rebuilding the Characters in GTA IV page, so as a one-off job she's spending a fair amount of time rebuilding it and bringing it up to scratch, then everyone can join in keeping it that way. Same with Elbarto90se and Vehicles in GTA IV. If you could find some pages for the older games that should be a lot better (and would be useful), then feel free to spend some time bringing them up to scratch. :As for day-to-day stuff, keep an eye on , and fix any problems you can see. If you aren't sure, ask on the Talk page of the article in question, or ask someone. You could maintain a presence in the IRC channel, to help any members that go there for help (I'm in there from time to time, but it's largely empty). There's ALWAYS some to do, especially under Category:Locations and Category:Businesses - stuff isnt where it should be, some stuff is missing. is always fun, as is getting rid of and . :Also keep an eye on the "jobs" categories - things like Vandals, Merge, Deletions, Deletion, Speedy Deletion, Category Deletion, Vandals, Cleanup etc etc :If you still have some time left, let me know. Have fun - Gboyers (?) 00:25, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry about filling up your talk page :) Sure, turning Chinatown into a disambig page would be good. Gives us the most flexibility, and we won't be repeating any information. Leave the first paragraph, and maybe the image, and add the disambig template/category - Gboyers (?) 22:12, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Vehicle Locations First of all, a belated congratulations are in order, on you becoming a SysOp. As for the vehicle locations, G-Unleashed is a good source, as is the German GTA Wikia. Otherwise, it would be periodically going back and looking to find stationary vehicles. A-Dust 22:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) GTA SA I noticed on Gboyers' page that you wanted to tackle the GTA: SA pages, and I thought I'd offer my task list! If you want it, that is... I'm so busy with checking GTA IV edits that I don't know when I'll get back to it... Here's the linky: User:GuildKnight/Toolbox/to do --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:09, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Capture Image In San Andreas I capture image from SA by using in-game camera item. And pictures will stored in your directory folder. St42nwpt 08:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) End of Probation Eganio, I'm pleased to inform you that you've passed your probationary period. You may now consider yourself a fully-fledged Administrator of GTA Wiki. Now get to work :) Gboyers talk 05:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) SA Picture Directory Your save default directory is C:\Documents and Settings\...(Your Computer Name)...\My Documents\GTA San Andreas User Files\Gallery I don't know how to change the save directory.But when you take the photo,it will save immediately.St42nwpt 14:05, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Gangs Ey, remember when we used to discuss about which gang is the biggest of each race? Now I have actually paid attention while playing all the GTA's (expect for Vice City Stories). You used to say Diaz's gang are biggest Latino gang, but I think the Colombian Cartel are much bigger, they are the main antagonists in GTA3 to add and a big rival to Claude in his quest of revenge as well as rivals of every gang he gets to work for at each point. Diaz gang are completely wiped out once he is killed by Tommy. What you think now about it? IMO Colombian Cartel are easily biggest when it comes to Hispanic gangs "RUN or die", lol. And also in Afro-Carribean I think the Yardies are bigger than Haitians. They appear in two games and also have a small part of the storyline, they are one of the many gangs fighting the other Mafia sets Toni helps via McAffrey. What you think about that now? --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:19, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Well that's an old thing, Diaz gang are more like bodyguards for Diaz more than a gang as they have no turf and they only protect Diaz. the Cartel are a big drug cartel that actually have turf and are more of a gang. Besides I am not even bothered with wikipedia anymore. --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:39, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Of course I know, they are quite important even though they're there in a pretty short time. Unimportant and minor gangs are like Diablos, Haitians, Bikers and even though I hate to say that... Southside Hoods, they were never featured on the storyline apart from one mission in LCS. Damn I need Vice City Stories.--''GTA 4 PC'' 20:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) User:GeneGnome yo yo yo the User:GeneGnome has the same image as you when i saw it it was kind of confusing if it was you then i saw your name was on it LMAO. Mcanmoocanu 17:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Overcategorisation? Heya. I would advise against making millions of empty categories and subcategories. Please don't take this as dismissal of your work, I simply intend to explain why I'm not an advocate of overcategorisation. has just spent the past couple of weeks getting rid of all the useless/empty categories. Yes all pages should be categorised, but if there are only 1 or 2 pages on a topic, you can put them in high-level categories like Category:Transportation instead, until there are enough to justify a subcategory of that. Likewise, when we have a lot of similar subcategories, you can group them into a subcategory of their own. And for another thing, a thousand empty categories doesn't make us look very full :) For example (just the first one I could find), Category:Rail currently has 2 articles in it, with 1 in Category:Rail Bridges and 2 in Category:Rail Stations. Rail stations should stay, since that can easily be filled quickly. Rail and Road bridges perhaps can be grouped together, since there aren't many of each that have names, and they all serve a similar function, based on what people might be looking for (such as landmarks). The individual bridge pages could just go in Category:Rail instead of having a category with only 3 articles in it. Sure, if we ended up having 10 pages about rail bridges, then a category would be a good idea. But having lots of categories inside lots of categories can actually make things harder to find. Imagine within that having Rail Bridges in San Andreas, then Rail Bridges in Los Santos, then Single-track Rail Bridges in Los Santos... where do you draw the line? I say you need at least (say) 5 articles/subcategories to make a category, and even then only if they are necessary. Same sort of thing with Category:Ground Transportation in San Andreas. Surely Category:Transportation in San Andreas is good enough, since that is what is being used with Liberty City. I understand these categories haven't been filled out yet, but Transportation in San Andreas would include the 5 airports, the Brown Streak Railway (which COULD have its own category containing stations, vehicles and operators), the lists of vehicles, and then maybe one article on Sea/Ocean/River/Water Transport/Transit/Travel/Transportation in (GTA?) San Andreas. That's about 10 articles in the main category, and about 3 subcategories - it doesn't need 4 main subcategories with 10 categories in each. I don't see how you would ever get anything in Category:San Andreas Roads, since almost none of them are officially named - and you probably wouldn't have an article about each road, you'd have one article about all of them (Roads in San Andreas). Same with the aforementioned Sea Transport and Public Transport. Those articles (not categories) would be in the Transportation in San Andreas category. As for naming, whether or not to use GTA in the name. According to Consistency, GTA San Andreas refers to the game, and San Andreas refers to the state AND the city used in GTA 1. This is why all the GTA IV articles SHOULD have "GTA IV" in the name rather than just Liberty City - although there are SOME crossovers, it is definitely different to the GTA III Era games featuring it. However, GTA III and GTA LCS feature an almost identical city, and so we should use the same category for everything to do with that. As far as Transportation in San Andreas goes, that could have the GTA prefix to distinguish it from GTA 1, but doesn't have to (since we concentrate on GTA III and later). Perhaps this needs further discussion at Project:Consistency. Also on a similar note (not sure who chose this) but "Transportation" is just a longer (American) form of the word "Transport" - they mean exactly the same thing in the exact same tenses and whatever. I suggest we move to using "Transport" as a noun, since it is smaller and easier to spell. Transport or transportation is the movement of people and goods from one place to another, so everything from airports to roads to subway stations fits under that remit. Sorry for the long post, but I don't want you to spend 3 days making an elaborate Category Tree which is going to be empty and unused for a couple of years. We need to build a clear, consistent framework that can be expanded upon, rather than anticipate every legitimate category. Gboyers talk 03:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Cool. Don't bother renaming Transportation to Transport - that's a job for the bot to do. Gboyers talk 10:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Avatar About my avatar, that's one of my favorite scenes of the movie too, and also The Godfather is one of the best movies I've ever seen. ^^ --cgs93 22:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 Main Page Hi, Eganio! So, that was kind of weird! I don't know what User:Chip2007 thought I did to the Main Page, but if you take a look at the page's history, specifically, the diff for my only edit to the Main Page ever, you'll see that the only change I made was to add a new poll. Anyway, let me know if there's any other issues. --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:12, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :By the way, do you ever visit the IRC room? --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:18, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Categories/De-Categorisation Zombotech Corporation, STW Books, The Pink Oboe and Hemlock Tattoo are all businesses, not places. Yes they are based in San Fierro but they aren't really places (such as Calton Heights or Financial). That's why I removed the categories. A-Dust 20:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Could we then make a new category called "Businesses in San Fierro" and put it to categories San Fierro and Businesses? --Tsukaji 21:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Let's discuss this here. Eganio''Talk'' 21:08, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Dam and Blast Page The article is certainly along the right lines. The opening tends to be along the lines of, say, Flying High. The location section of the infobox could do with Bone County added after Sherman Dam. The first and last bracket texts are not needed, and the two in the middle could be put into one. There is no need to put about the story path in the reward section and names in the script should be full just to make sure there is no confusion. For example, Carl was a character in GTA III. Whilst GTA III's Carl is white and CJ is black, there has been discussion here about whether they are the same. The Unlocked By section is also not on many, but that's due to using an outdated mission infobox. Any questions then just ask me. Talk:Missions was were the layout was agreed by the way. A-Dust 22:22, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Sandbox The page looks very good, although I'm not quite sure about the need for a brief section. Also, thank you for uploading an image of Benny (the gimp). A-Dust 21:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC)